disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A New School Year
'A New School Year '''is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 2nd episode overall. Summery A new school year starts and Ravi acts weird and doesn't go to school as much as he used to and Jessie tries to find out why. Plot (Kevin Chamberlin): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie and the Ross were eating breakfast and Emma Ravi and Zuri were getting ready for school. Come on kids it's time for a new school year said Jessie. Jessie I don't know if i can do this alone I mean Luke and I were in the same school together for the last 4 years said Ravi. Ravi you can do this I know you miss Luke but your brave and mature and I know that you will do great this year said Jessie. Well if your right on that then ok I will go to school said Ravi. Good well have a great day at school kids said Jessie. Later that day Jessie was working around the apartment when Zuri and Emma came home from school and Jessie was wondering where was Ravi. Um Zuri Emma where is your brother Ravi it almost 5 o' clock and he's not home said Jessie. We don't know where he went said Emma. Soon Ravi came home and Jessie was worried. Ravi where were you why did you come home late how was school asked Jessie? It was good I am learning stuff said Ravi. What stuff asked Jessie? Just stuff said Ravi. What kind of stuff Ravi asked Jessie? Ravi knew he was lying but Jessie was figuring out what he was doing. Look Ravi not evening your own pet could learn a thing from school your lying to me you didn't go to school said Jessie. Your right Jessie I didn't go to school today and I don't wanna talk about it said Ravi. Why didn't you go what's going on Ravi asked Jessie? It's hard to forget about Luke's death said Ravi. I understand how you feel but you can't hold it inside of you forever you have to go to back to school and forget it said Jessie. Jessie you don't get it he was my brother you don't know our family said Ravi. This made Jessie a little mad at Ravi. Look Ravi you need help and I think you should go to a meeting and talk to people about this problem said Jessie. I don't need you telling me how to run my life said Ravi. Ravi soon started to walk upstairs to his room leaving Jessie alone. The next day everyone came to breakfast Ravi who was still mad at Jessie and didn't talk to her. Jessie decided to talk to Ravi about helping him getting over Luke. Look Ravi I understand what you feel you miss Luke a lot I miss him too said Jessie. Yes Jessie I do miss him a lot I'm worried someone will take over his place in our family and school said Ravi. Ravi look no one will take his place here or at school said Jessie. Are you sure Jessie asked Ravi? Yes I am sure said Jessie. Jessie and Ravi soon hugged each other and they were happy again and Ravi was ready to enter junior year in high school without Luke. Later that day Ravi came home from school and Jessie asked him the question. So Ravi how was school today asked Jessie. It was great and I have everything back to normal with me said Ravi. Yea evening though that Mrs K is now living with mom and dad and Luke now gone I think we can move on and do this together said Zuri. Your right Zuri were a family we will keep Luke in our prayers forever said Emma. We will keep Luke in our minds forever and ever said Jessie. As they all hugged together. The End Trivia * This is the first appearance of the school. * This is the first time that Ravi had ditched school it was revealed that the reason why he did it was because of Luke's death.